Cooking eggs
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. Itachi sólo quería hacerle a su sobrina los mejores huevos estrellados que jamás haya saboreado.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **N/A:**_ _Uff, tiempo sin pasar por aquí. Pero en fin, mi inconstancia ya es bien sabida, así que no creo que sea necesario decir mucho. Así que, aquí estoy, pues no he podido evitarlo, ¡tenía que escribir algo así! sobretodo después de haber visto otra vez esa OVA. Ojalá os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado. Obviamente, está basado en esa OVA que todos conocéis y cuyo número no tengo ganas de comprobar. (?)_

* * *

 **Cooking eggs**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

Los rayos del sol se filtraban débilmente a través de las cortinas de seda, acarreando que una durmiente Sarada se revolviese debajo de las sábanas con incomodidad. Sus párpados aletearon antes de finalmente separarse, revelando dos ojos oscuros que yacían influidos por un letargo todavía ostensible en su semblante. Automáticamente, sus labios se presionaron y un pliegue surgió en su entrecejo como consecuencia de la súbita luminosidad a la que se exhibió. Se encogió en el centro de su cama, profiriendo una síntesis de sonidos ininteligibles antes de reunir el suficiente coraje y levantarse refunfuñando para sí. Pestañeó, y se sobó los ojos con la pretensión de deshacerse del sopor que aún predominaba en ella, su boca estirándose mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo. La pequeña se dejó caer en el suelo y caminó sigilosamente —acentuándose ésta como una singularidad ya habitual en la infante— hasta la puerta de su habitación, dónde se paralizó repentinamente tras captar un ruido en la planta baja de su casa. Entrecerró los ojos y, durante una fracción de segundo, la susceptibilidad se instaló en su expresión, siendo suplantada con celeridad por una amplia sonrisa que suscitó que sus aniñadas facciones se observaran radiantes. Sin pensárselo, abrió la puerta de sopetón y se apremió en precipitarse a cierto sector del domicilio, mismo lugar del cuál dedujo con sobrada facilidad provenía aquel sonido.

Sus diminutos pies descalzos golpeando la superficie del suelo resonaron a lo largo de la vivienda, su pasos ralentizándose a medida que se acercaba a la cocina, sitio dónde culminó su andar y se detuvo en la entrada, justo a tiempo para contemplar una familiar silueta en el interior, ataviándose el delantal rosa que solía utilizar su progenitora.

—¿Tío Itachi? —su vista yacía sobre el susodicho, la curiosidad genuina entreviéndose en la negrura de su ver en forma de un sutil destello.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, en su semblante predominando un sosiego intrínseco combinado a una sonrisa beatífica.

—Buenos días, Sarada —La niña se mordió el labio inferior, esforzándose por no soltar una risita ante la estampa, y en su lugar, se adentró en la habitación. Él la siguió con la mirada, divertido—, ¿quieres desayunar? —preguntó, su voz apacible confiriéndole a cada sílaba una afabilidad ya usual a los oídos de su sobrina.

—¡Sí!, ¡huevos, huevos, huevos! —clamó, su entusiasmo ocasionando que una sinuosa sonrisa irrumpiese en su rostro. Itachi le dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza a la par que sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa más amplia, enredando sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras azabaches que sobresalían de la cima de su cabeza, revolviéndolos con suavidad en un ademán cariñoso.

Se encaminó hasta el refrigerador, dónde sus ojos se pasearon entre los estantes hasta realizar el hallazgo atinente. Sacó y posicionó respectivamente los ingredientes sobre la encimera, cerciorándose de encender el fogón correspondiente y situando una sartén sobre éste. Se disponía a alargar su mano hasta la caja que contenía los huevos cuándo, de improvisto, se detuvo. Echó un visto por sobre su hombro, percatándose de que Sarada había arrastrado una silla y lo veía con suma atención desde ahí, su mentón apoyado sobre sus pequeñas manos. Profirió una ligera risa y, sólo entonces, se ensambló en su labor. Después de esparcir una cantidad adecuada de aceite, esperó pacientemente a oír el singularizado crepitar que indicaba que la sustancia grasa ya había alcanzado la temperatura apta, y acto seguido, golpeó un huevo contra la orilla de la sartén, vertiendo suavemente el contenido en su interior, asegurándose de que la yema no se rasgara durante el proceso. Lo inspeccionó con somera y cabeceó, satisfecho. Dejó transcurrir unos pocos segundos antes de volver a movilizarse, y con una diligencia que sorprendió a la fascinada niña —cómo si la sencilla tarea de freír un huevo le resultase sumamente increíble— roció algo de sal y algunos condimentos, derramando un poco de agua y a continuación dándose prisa en cubrir la sartén con una tapa. El olor flotó tentativamente hasta la nariz de Sarada, que olisqueó y, consecuentemente a aquel simple acto, su estómago prorrumpió con un gruñido que ocasionó que sus mejillas se tornaran de un sutil rosa. Itachi le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente.

Después de unos segundos, destapó la sartén. En un principio se supo a sí mismo complacido, sin embargo, pronto, esa efímera sensación de dicha se disipó con rapidez.

Su sonrisa se esfumó, y sus características endurecieron.

Y es que, entre el vapor que ascendía, fue capaz de distinguir una mancha blanca que se hallaba incrustada en el centro; un pequeño trozo de la cáscara se había adherido a la yema.

Sarada pestañeó, el aturdimiento instalándose en su semblante conforme aquel inusitado silencio sempiterno se prolongaba más. Inclinó suavemente la cabeza e invadida por una ansia de saciar su restaurada curiosidad, se dejó caer fuera de su silla y correteó hasta posicionarse al lado de su tío, sus manos asiéndose del borde de la encimera y saltando con vehemencia, en un inútil intento por averiguar qué sucedió para turbarle a tal magnitud.

Itachi suspiró inaudiblemente, desechando el huevo en un plato y relegándolo en una esquina.

—Lo siento, Sarada, he cometido un descuido —se disculpó, arrastrando su mirada ligeramente desalentada sobre la menor, sus labios obligándose a bosquejar una sonrisa alicaída.

—¡No importa, tío Itachi! —aseguró, sonriente, y se encogió de hombros con simpleza, disminuyéndole sustancialidad al asunto— ¡así está bien!

—¡No! —bramó, sus rasgos, de súbito, ostentando una severidad que, en conjunto al tono que empleó, provocó que ella se sobresaltara levemente. Reparó en la tonalidad carmesí que había suplantado sus acostumbradas piscinas negras; los tomoes de su _sharingan_ giraban furiosamente ante su inflexible declaración. Sarada tragó saliva sonoramente—. No —reiteró, su expresión suavizándose, los vocablos surgiendo en un cuasi susurro. Se inclinó frente a ella, su mano asentándose cuidadosamente sobre su hombro y propinándole un suave apretón—. Le haré a mi pequeña sobrina los mejores huevos. —sentenció, y hubo una inapelable convicción arraigada en aquella confesión.

Algo dubitativa, Sarada parpadeó en reiteradas ocasiones, y posteriormente realizó un escueto gesto con su barbilla, similar a un torpe asentimiento de cabeza, su expresión permaneciendo circunspecta en todo momento.

Itachi se incorporó y, tras otorgarle una breve sonrisa conciliadora, su atención cayó sobre la caja de huevos, en cuyo recipiente de cartón resaltaban once protuberancias en concordancia al número de huevos que sobresalían ligeramente circulares. Los observó durante un rato, sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones; daba la sensación de, casi anticipándose a un combate con un rival de capacidades ligeramente superiores, estar sopesando una variedad de estrategias para sí, tácticas astutas con las cuales pudiera servirse para confrontar viablemente a su adversario. Sarada liberó una risilla baja. Itachi cabeceó con suavidad, y, otra vez, repitió el proceso anterior, rompiendo un huevo contra la sartén y volcándolo con sumo cuidado en su superficie, seguidamente aderezándolo con una pizca de sal y otras especias, todo ello llevado a cabo con una presteza sin igual. Presionó la tapa sobre la sartén y aguardó con esa caracterizada serenidad, mientras oía a su sobrina canturrear en un tono de voz bajito que segregaba su entusiasmo apenas incontenible algo asociado a que desayunaría huevos.

Removió la tapa con precaución y sus ojos se lanzaron como dardos hacia la sartén, moviéndose con ansiedad sobre la yema del huevo y constatando que, como en la última situación, no habían más fragmentos del cascarón adheridos a él. Sus hombros se destensaron casi automáticamente, filtrando la tensión en un exhalo cargado de alivio que salió de entre sus labios, su postura relajándose visiblemente. Itachi se viró con suavidad hacia su sobrina y alzó su dedo pulgar, su boca antes trazando un gesto rígido apremiándose en componer una sonrisa apaciguadora. La niña, al presenciar ésto, sólo atinó a soltar unas infantiles carcajadas y estrellar ambas palmas de sus manos, aplaudiendo con euforia.

Sin embargo, para su infortunio, cuando fue a analizarlo superficialmente en última instancia, su postura adoptó esa previa rigidez otra vez. Sus ojos se estrecharon, su _sharingan_ brillando en un escarlata intenso que para cualquier otro individuo resultaría amenazante en sobremanera. El líquido amarillo de la yema comenzaba a escurrirse.

—¿Tío Itachi? —indagó Sarada, advirtiendo que el susodicho, de nuevo, se había paralizado.

—Sarada —La aprehensión en su voz causó que ella parpadease ostentando su confusión— Perdóname, te he fallado.

—Oh, ¿de nuevo? —dedujo, y él sólo se limitó a asentir, su semblante manifestando un desasosiego insólito— ¡no pasa nada, seguro que lo consigues la próxima vez, tío Itachi! —reconfortó, con aquella singularizada voz aguda propia de un infante de su edad.

El aludido lo meditó unos segundos, y entonces, asintió con renovada seguridad, contagiándose de la resplandeciente sonrisa exudante de confianza que su pequeña sobrina le dedicaba. Viró su mirar a la sartén y extrajo otro plato dónde volcó el huevo, situándolo junto al anterior.

—Bien, aún nos quedan diez oportunidades —señaló, su vista oscilando hasta la caja de huevos. Se desató el delantal, lo sacudió en el aire y volvió a atárselo con diligencia.

(...)

Sasuke ingresó en esa división del hogar, y enseguida, dos cabezas oscuras giraron en su dirección. Inmediatamente, ante la visión que se expandía frente a sí, su andar se suspendió momentáneamente. Un sinfín de platos de porcelana blanca yacían dispersos a lo largo de toda la superficie del suelo circundando la mesa establecida en el centro de la estancia, sobre éstos reposando sus correspondientes huevos; algunos asemejaban estar en perfectas condiciones, y otros, manifestaban lo contrario. Sus ojos se dejaron caer sobre el par de pelinegros, quienes le recibían, ajenos a su soterrado desconcierto, con afables sonrisas pintadas en sus labios. Sarada balanceaba alegremente sus pies desde la altura de la silla, sus manos asentadas sobre el mostrador. Itachi se había desplazado a una silla ubicada delante de ella, su mejilla descansando sobre su puño, en su mirada contemplándose un sutil brillo de satisfacción.

—Ah, buenos días, Sasuke —en su tono filtrándose su asidua cortesía. El aludido sólo ejecutó un suave meneo con su mentón en sentido afirmativo, correspondiendo silenciosamente a saludo.

—¡Buenos días, papá!

—¿Por qué... ? —suspiró, omitiendo la pregunta a medio formular y a continuación sacudiendo la cabeza con levedad, sus ojos cerrándose con resignación—. No preguntaré.

—¡Tío Itachi me ha hecho huevos!

—Sí —secundó el mencionado, y luego la trayectoria de sus ojos se distorsionó, su vista depositándose sobre la menor entretanto su sonrisa se ensanchaba—. Sarada se disponía a saborearlos en este instante.

Sin detenerse a oír cualquier otro detalle superfluo que pudiese injerir en sus réplicas, prosiguió su camino, en esta ocasión, en dirección a una silla aledaña a su pequeña hija. Los dedos de su única mano indemne tantearon hasta aferrar el tenedor, realizando una breve pausa en cuanto reparó en los diseños cuidadosamente trazados con lo que él, infería, se trataba de salsa de soja sobre las yemas de los huevos. Las líneas delgadas de la salsa se escurrían con meticulosidad, confeccionando, sobre la cima de una de las yemas, una circunferencia que le suscitaba cierta familiaridad y que, tras un par de segundos transcurridos, identificó como el símbolo empleado por los miembros del _Clan Haruno_ , así mismo, sobre el otro brote amarillo reconoció sin mayor dificultad el símbolo del _Clan Uchiha._ Elevó la vista, un atisbo de interés brillando en sus dos ónices, e Itachi, registrando su observación, lo alentó con esa caracterizada sonrisa amena que les profesaba. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzó con ligereza, y, sin más intromisiones maniobró el cubierto para así trocear el alimento, conduciéndolo hasta la boca ya abierta en desmesura de Sarada.

Un sosiego momentáneo inundó el cuarto entretanto la menor se deleitaba en el sabor del huevo. Su tío se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, su semblante actual revestido de una mezcolanza de seriedad e impaciencia.

—¿Y bien? ¿qué tal? —interrogó, sus orbes posados sobre ella. Sarada tragó y permaneció callada unos segundos más, llevando su dedo índice a su barbilla y reproduciendo un sonido que se parangonaba a un '' _Hmm_ '' en alusión a su ser considerando una respuesta adecuada. Finalmente, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa y se carcajeó, sus manos estampándose entre sí, como si con esa sencilla acción le atribuyese más certeza a su declaración.

—¡Está delicioso! ¡el tío Itachi hace los mejores huevos!

Aparentemente, el hombre había esta reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, puesto que, ante su veredicto final, dejó salir un largo exhalo. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo indescifrable para sí.

—No seas así, Sasuke. A diferencia de ti, Sarada aprecia mis huevos —comentó, su sonrisa perseveraba en su rostro entretanto extendía su mano para palmear la cabeza de su sobrina con suavidad, quién le había arrebatado el tenedor a su progenitor para seguir devorando.

Sasuke hizo ese característico sonido con la garganta que solía proferir con frecuencia y que ya era inherente a sí, su mirada alternando de entre el plato que contenía el desayuno de su primogénita y la misma, su expresión permaneciendo impasible.

—No creo que sea para tanto —soltó, con ese tono impertérrito tan habitual de su persona—, yo soy capaz de freír huevos más _deliciosos_ —enfatizó con sutileza aquel último vocablo, y para hacer más hincapié en sus palabras, clavó sus ojos fríos en los del otro sujeto, quién perpetuó en ese estado de calmosidad acogedora, captándose, sin embargo, un relucir de diversión en su mirada—, sin la necesidad de ensuciar la cocina y desperdiciar tantos huevos. Sakura se va a enfadar.

—¿Oh? no me digas que estás celoso, Sasuke.

Él sólo se limitó a gruñir, ese simple acto derivando en un par de risas apenas sofocadas detrás del puño de su hermano. Itachi se aclaró la garganta e intentó recuperar la compostura, en vista de la fulminante mirada que le asignaba el otro, no obstante, sus labios seguían contorsionándose en una sonrisa divertida.

Y es que, en el fondo, sus palabras cobraban sentido. Sasuke nunca se hubo sentido conforme con el hecho de que su hermano mayor siempre se robase los elogios constantes de su progenitor. Sí, de algún modo, en la actualidad él ya se había sobrepuesto a ello, no obstante, algo dentro de él se removía con disgusto siempre que percibía esa admiración palmaria en su vástago, y que se ostentaba tangible hacia su tío, simplemente, le producía una sensación incómoda que se ceñía a su ser con ahínco, dejándolo con un sinsabor complejo de desprender y que a su vez le suscitaba apretar los labios y fruncir el ceño con mayor afán; en efecto, _celos_. Si bien era un hecho patente, su orgullo impedía que lo admitiese en voz alta, o siquiera mostrase signos que corroboraran su manifiesto.

La falta de conversación provocó que la atmósfera se tornara silenciosa. Gozando secretamente de esa placidez, optó hacer caso omiso de sus pensamientos y tomó una servilleta disponiéndose a limpiar las comisuras de la boca de Sarada, quién todavía no era lo suficientemente hábil alimentándose a sí misma.

Itachi se inclinó contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos. Un sutil atisbo de malicia se dejó entrever en las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros, y esa insinuación engendró un indicio de sospecha en él que fue sedimentándose acorde se inmovilizaba y captaba las siguientes sílabas que él se lanzó a articular.

—¿Sabes? a Sakura también le gustan mis huevos, creo que debería...

Sasuke estampó una sartén furiosamente contra la vitrocerámica.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Pobre Sakura, luego a ella le tocará limpiar el desastre. (?)_

 _Lástima que Itachi no esté vivo, de lo contrario, apostaría todo a que hubiese sido un buen tío para Sarada._ _Ah, y por si las dudas, escribí esto con la idea de que Sarada tenía cuatro años entonces._

 _Ciertamente el título no lo he sopesado mucho, y escribí lo primero que se me ocurrió. Sí, 100% originalidad_ _—sarcasmo para el que no capte_ _—_ _. Y bueno, como siempre, disculpad cualquier falta ortográfica, yo siempre suelo revisar, pero siempre se me acaba pasando algo por alto, ya lo sabéis bien._

 _Así que, ya viendo que al final Sasuke se decidió por cocinarle huevos a Sakura, —esos celos, Sasukín(?)— ¿creéis que le saldrán igual de bien que a Itachi?, ¿o quemará la cocina en el intento?_

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
